


Minion Fic

by clausbook



Category: Minions (2015), Mother 3
Genre: but it went off the rails, i'm sorry for what i have done, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clausbook/pseuds/clausbook
Summary: Shortly after reuniting with his family and his best friend, Claus ends up getting kidnapped again, this time by Minions. No one knows what these horrid creatures are, where they came from, or what their plan is. Even still, his bro, Fuel, refuses to sit still any longer. He marches onward, with a disgruntled Lucas and an eccentric Magpsy in tow, to save his bro from the arbiters of capitalism once more.
Relationships: Fuel & Claus, Fuel & Lucas
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mistakes were made

Fuel wasn’t sure what was happening when the final needle was pulled. In all fairness, he didn’t understand anything that was happening. In what felt like mere months, the entirety of Tazmily changed around him. People became more harsh and distant, technology more prevalent, and a new thing called ‘money’ became essential to survival.

But amidst all the changes that zipped past him at breakneck speed, there was one change that he had missed when it happened that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life...

As he stood at the top of the Empire Porky Building, having only recently bid good luck to Lucas for whatever he had to do, he saw the sky glow in a cataclysmic sunset as Armageddon rained upon what remained of the Earth. He stared out into the destruction, numb, having only been a bystander in a war that he didn’t even know was happening.

And then it was dark. He looked into the spontaneous void and saw nothing in return. He felt fear begin to settle in his heart. Fuel didn’t know what to do.

But then he felt something else. He felt a harsh, familiar stare from behind, and as he twisted his body to look, he saw a robot with the stature of a child. A single red eye, concealed behind a sturdy metal helmet, locked itself onto him.

Then he heard voices. Almost as if they came from the void itself, he heard voices of a high pitch, chanting something in unison. He began to see figures, small, oval-shaped figures emerge from the shadows as the chanting grew louder. Fuel was soon able to understand what they were chanting:

“OOGA BOOGA. OOGA BOOGA. OOGA OOGA OOGA BOOGA.”

The chanting reached the peak of its crescendo, to the point where Fuel couldn’t even hear his thoughts anymore. He plugged his ears with his fingers but the volume remained the same, and with every chant, Fuel wanted nothing more than to tear his ears out and run away.

And yet, through it all, the robot remained motionless. It kept its sight on Fuel, and as the figures approached the robot, it swung its arm up, summoned lightning, and launched it towards Fuel.

With a gasp of pain, Fuel collapsed instantly. Unable to move, he let what was left of the world fade away from him.

And as the robot looked down upon him, Fuel gave his last breath.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What. The fuck. Was that dream???_

Fuel woke up disoriented and confused. Well, more disoriented and confused than usual. ‘Cause that was a weird fuckin’ dream. He had so many questions about what the fuck he had just conjured up in his head, and was almost concerned for himself. Did he not get enough sleep last night or something? Was he dehydrated?

 _Whatever, better be safe than sor-_ Fuel’s thoughts were interrupted as he noticed something.

He was in his room. And his room wasn’t a cindered mess. An oddity, considering that not only was his house susceptible to weekly lightning strikes, but that he was Fuel, the boy who was infamous for lighting everything and himself on fire. And on top of that, his room was clean? Since when was his room ever clean?!

Yeah, something wasn’t right.

“Dad!” Fuel scampered downstairs, finding his father at the bottom disoriented and now slightly annoyed, “Dad, dad, my room is back, look! And it’s not pitch black either!”

Lighter just gave him a bewildered look. “...What? Hold up, hold up,” he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “What the hell just happened?”

“W...what?”

“I’m not going mad, am I? ‘Cause I’m fairly certain we just saw the world end.”

Fuel gasped and hoisted himself on a chair, “You saw that too?! I thought that was just a dream!”

Lighter chuckled and let out an exasperated sigh. “You’d think it was, but… well...” he ruffled Fuel’s hair as he went to the door, “I think we owe ourselves to go to town to figure out what on Earth just happened.”

So they set out for Tazmily Village for answers. On their way there, Fuel took note of how the forest seemed have… regressed? Just as it was three years ago, there were bountiful trees and shrubs, rather than the barren chimera-ridden wasteland he had come to know Sunshine Forest to be. He also noticed how there were no chimeras terrorizing the forest, and instead, it was as if the forest’s previous wildlife had returned as if nothing had happened.

What the heck was going on?!

Just as Fuel began to sort out his thoughts, he heard faint gibberish from behind him. He glanced at the direction the noise was coming from, only to find two pill-shaped creatures (the same ones from his… dream? Nightmare? Vision?) conversing with one another. Without the ominous shading of his dream, he could see the creatures clearly, noting their obnoxious bright yellow skin, their tacky overalls and goggles, and the inane, incomprehensible noises they made as they continued to conduct what he could only assume was a devious plan. Their constant snickering didn’t help any matters, and only served to further annoy him.

“Uh, you alright there sport?”

He flinched as he realized that he had stopped in his tracks to look at the bizarre creatures. He shook his head as he tugged on his dad’s arm and whispered, pointing in the direction of the creatures,  
“Dad, look! It’s those weird things from that dream!”

Lighter squinted his eyes as he looked at where Fuel was pointing, only to see nothing but one of many trees populating the forest. The creatures must have scattered away before he could call them out. Bastards.

“...Those weird things are called trees, Fuel. You’ll find a lot of them in a forest usually,” his voice was tinted with sarcasm. “Although it is pretty weird that the forest is so… what’s the word, pleasant? Got so used to it being a chimera playground that I forgot what a normal forest is supposed to look like!” Lighter chuckled.

Fuel pouted, “Dad, that is NOT what I mean and you know it! You can’t tell me you didn’t see those weird things behind the bushes!”

“Why yes I did see them, and they’re called-”

“They’re not trees, dad!”

“Mhm. And just what am I supposed to be looking at then?”

“You know, the yellow things, with bulging eyes, overalls, very punchable? You seriously didn’t see that? Don’t you remember from that dream, with the robot guy?” Fuel exasperated as he gestured towards himself all the features of the creatures he labeled as he said them.

“Robot… guy…?” Lighter questioned before sighing, “…No I didn’t. You know, once we figure what’s going on, I think we could afford to check you in to a doctor-”

“Dad!”

Lighter held his hands up, “I’m just sayin’.”

The rest of their trip went without incident, and they made their way to Tazmily Village. Now Fuel and his father were what many would describe as “hot-headed” (for more reasons than one), so it would be no surprise that they would react so wildly to all of the instant changes around them, including the fucking world ending. The vast majority of Tazmily, however? Very levelheaded, calm, insightful, all things that the two of them could never be. They almost had relied on their neighbors for their reasoning to balance out their spontaneous nature. Even if they had grown distant from their neighbors, they could rely on them on such bewildering, trying times, right?

Yeah, no. They showed up at Tazmily and it was an absolute dumpster fire.

All of the villagers were panicking among themselves, and rightfully so. Disregarding the actual apocalypse, just as the Sunshine Forest had regressed by three years, so had Tazmily. All of the technology and innovation that had once laid the foundation of new-age Tazmily had all but disappeared, and not a single Pigmask was in sight either.

Panic aside, this was almost relieving to Fuel, as he wasn’t that fond of technology. When Wess would show up to one of Fassad’s seminars to rant about how the Happy Boxes were rotting their brains, he wasn’t kidding. Tazmily, as a whole, had become much more selfish and ignorant because of those damn boxes, and where they once would have helped those who in need, the vast majority stuck to their own business and ignored the needy and poor.

Fuel wished he could say he was an exception to this, that he was one of the few to actively still help his neighbors and provide for their once-tight community, but to say that he did would be a bold-faced lie. Aside from his part-time job, Fuel spent most of his time playing video games. In fact, he prided himself on being what he calls an “elite gamer”, playing all the hip games like Minecraft, Roblox and especially Star Wars: Jedi Academy. He was a top player for all the cool video games, putting in several hours just to git gud and destroy the noobs.

And yet, every time he would finish his shift at the bakery and head home to play more vidya, he couldn’t help but longingly look towards the south, where he used to play with his best friend, lovingly deemed his “bro”. He felt a pit in his stomach, and every time his mind wondered to that subject, he’d steer it towards that sweet, sweet, gamer cred that he was about to get through his mad skills. Even still, he couldn’t chase away that lingering thought:

Claus would’ve loved video games.

Speaking of the forbidden topic, he noticed that Lucas was nowhere to be seen amidst the chaos. The last he saw of him was when he and a couple other people descended under New Pork City for… something. He really had no idea what Lucas was doing, but he didn’t miss the pure anger and determination on Lucas’s face as “Master King” Porky taunted him and his friends. Fuel might’ve been ignorant, but he was smart enough to know that Porky was the fucking worst.

That got him thinking about how he had treated Lucas prior to that encounter. Three years ago, Fuel and Lucas weren’t exactly… friends. They were more of friends by association, acquaintances, even. Claus was Fuel’s bro, the highest honor of friendship, and their bond was practically inseparable. They were just the right amount of chaotic for each other, and bounced off one another’s personalities so well, that Tazmily practically lived in fear of the pranksters. But then again, the same could also be said for Lucas and Claus in way; even though their personalities were like night and day, their own attributes made up for what the other lacked: Lucas was the level head that Claus needed, whereas Claus had the courage that Lucas needed. They were also inseparable in their own way. With these two close friendships that Claus had, Fuel and Lucas ended up friends as well, and all was well with the odd trio.

But then Claus disappeared; he went after the Drago that killed his mother and never returned. With Lighter injured during all of this, Fuel stuck by his father’s side the entire time, and it wasn’t until after Hinawa’s funeral that he learned what Claus did. His own bro didn’t say a word to anyone except Lucas about what he was gonna do. Claus had effectively died, and there was nothing Fuel could have done about it, leaving him with nothing but a gaping hole in his life.

But that still left Lucas, who had effectively been abandoned by everyone aside from his dog. Fuel would pass by the path to Lucas’s house several times while he was running errands for his father, and every time he would wonder if there was something he should do. Lucas needed someone right now, and that role was usually reserved for Claus but, well…

Fuel didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to talk to Lucas without Claus, they had hardly anything in common aside from Claus! What was there to say that hadn’t been said by anyone else? What could he even do?!

These questions plagued Fuel until the very end, and now that the end had come and gone, Fuel decided that he was overdue for some action.

“I’ll be right back, Dad.”

“Huh?” Lighter turned his attention away from the hectic conversation he found himself in with Abbot and Abbey, “Oh, yeah, okay kiddo.”

Fuel ducked out of the commotion and onto the southern trail from Tazmily. As he came up to Lucas’s house, he felt guilt settle in his stomach again. He really didn’t want to address his guilt, at all, but goddammit he clearly needed to do something! And it’s not like he needed to admit his guilt or anything, he was just checking to see if Lucas was alright.

He knocked on the door, and there was no response. After a few moments of silence, Fuel considered his effort well done and nearly high-tailed it out of there before the door cracked open after a delay.  
Lucas slid halfway through the door crack, preventing Fuel from seeing what was inside. His face was stained with tears, his eyes were red and had bags under them. It was a pretty miserable sight, and it was one he didn’t exactly miss seeing.

But Lucas didn’t seem miserable himself. He looked annoyed, exhausted, or some mixture of the two. And then he spoke, “...What?”

Fuel looked at the ground as he felt himself shrink where he stood. He then quickly gathered himself, “I… I just wanted to see that you were okay, dude,” his eyes trailed upwards to meet Lucas’s, “I have no clue about what just happened but… I’m glad to see that you’re alright.”

Lucas remained silent. Fuel stood there as the heavy silence towered over them.

“Wait right here,” Lucas mumbled as he slipped back into his house. Fuel felt his body tense up as he heard the door shut. Was he really that mad at him?

Before he could be consumed with his anxiety all over again, the door creaked once more and Lucas’s head peaked out, “Look... there’s something I think you need to see. I’m only showing you this ‘cause… well...” He let out a sigh and shut his eyes tightly, “Nevermind. Just promise you won’t tell anyone about what’s in here, not even your dad. Promise?”

“Pro-Promise!” The words escaped from Fuel’s mouth.

“Good. You can come in,” Lucas swung the door wide open and held it for Fuel.

Fuel carefully sauntered in, feeling a wave of nostalgia hit him as he smelled the familiar scent of sheep and omelets. The house itself had barely changed over the years, although that could more or less be attributed to the pseudo apocalypse that just happened that seemingly reset everything.

Fuel could’ve taken notice of a lot of things in the house, such as how Hinawa’s dresses were untouched, yet properly cleaned as if she was still alive, or how the table was set for four, or a whole variety of oddities that seemed misplaced in the house, but none of that mattered to Fuel.

Nothing mattered to Fuel more than what he saw on the bed the twins shared.

“Bro…”

With one word out of his mouth, he was left speechless as he looked over to see the broest of bros, the brostie of them all, sitting upon his bed gazing directly at Fuel. With a forced, bitter smile, Claus spoke to him for the first time in three years:

“Hey.”

Fuel blinked, unsure if this was reality, or if the Claus before him was yet another part of some really messed up fever dream. But hearing him speak, with the voice he missed so much, Fuel’s inherent denial was cast aside for a tsunami of emotion; every possible feeling that could be felt was felt by Fuel in one second.

Overcome with emotion, Fuel began to cry, “You’re such a fucking idiot.”

He ran over to Claus as his bro stood up to reciprocate the incoming hug. Fuel instantly clung onto Claus as he cried, repeating the word “idiot” over and over until he tired of the word. Claus patted him on the back as he let it all out.

“I can’t believe you did that bro… you left me- left us, for years!” Fuel exasperated, “I missed you so fucking much bro, you have no idea...”

Claus shut his eye and drew in a breath, “I know, bro.”

Fuel let go of Claus and kept hold of his shoulder, “Clearly you don’t! Where, where the hell were you?! I thought you were dead! I really, honestly, thought you were gone for good! Why didn’t you say anything, why didn’t you tell anyone that you’re alive?! I just… God, I just...”

A sob escaped from Fuel as Claus held onto Fuel’s arm using his left arm. Claus drew in a deep breath and opened his eye, “Bro, I...”

Claus trailed off as Fuel asked, “You what? You what, bro? God, I can’t believe you just...” Fuel tore away from Claus and slugged him on his right shoulder, “You just- OW!”

Fuel recoiled as he found his knuckle hitting something much harder than flesh. Something more akin to…

Metal.

Claus’s right arm was replaced entirely with some form of metal. Upon further inspection, Fuel realized just how radically different his bro looked in other areas as well, such as the black eye patch he wore on his left eye (which he thought was rad as hell but really hoped was only for the aesthetic), the black military jacket and boots he adorned, the large ass metal wings that jutted from his back, and more worryingly, the numerous scars that crossed his freckled face. He still had the same unruly, ginger hair that he was known for, but it almost seemed as if something had tried to keep it flat.

What the ever loving fuck happened to his bro?!

Fuel jumped as he felt a firm hand place itself on his shoulder, only to look up and see Flint, “Now I understand all of this may be quite the shock to you kiddo, but you’re gonna have to give ‘im some space. Claus has been through hell, and I can only imagine that this panic ain’t helpin’ him recuperate.”

“I only let you in since you were so close to Claus,” Lucas said. He was standing next to the stove, making sure his omelets were turning out well, “Please don’t overwhelm him. We’re all… trying to adjust to all of this happening all at once, and right now, we just… need time.”

Fuel felt that sinking feeling again and looked back at Claus. Claus stared off into the distance as he tugged at something on his neck. He briefly looked at Fuel with a sorry look on his face, another smile forced on his face.

_What happened to you, dude…_

Lucas flipped two omelets onto a plate and took a couple more eggs out of the carton on the counter, “Well, since you’re here, we might as well get you something to eat. Can’t imagine you had anything to eat back at your place, not with all of this stuff going on.”

Just as he said that, Fuel’s stomach growled. He heard Claus audibly repress a snicker, which earned a playful glare in return, “Well, I know my body’s saying I’m hungry, but really, I think I’ll be fine without. I’m not really in the mood and I’m honestly feeling a little nauseous so-”

Fuel was interrupted with Claus getting up to grab the two omelets and handed one to Fuel, “Eat, you moron. He’s not gonna be held liable if you collapse on your way home.”

Fuel yanked the plate out of Claus’s hands and grumbled, “Well I’m sorry then, for being sick with worry for my bro’s well being.”

Claus tore off a piece of his omelet, “That sounds like a personal problem,” he ate the chunk of omelet he held and his eyes widened, “Holy shit Luc’, were you always this good at cooking?”

Lucas smiled as he cracked a few more eggs on the two frying pans in front of him, “Nah, took a lot of practice to get here, and I’m only really good with omelets, but thanks,” he tore his eyes away the stove and looked towards the floor and scoffed, “Doubt I’ll ever be as good as mom.”

“Well it’s real fuckin’ close, I’ll tell you what.”

Flint audibly let out a massive sigh, “Language, please.” Despite his exasperated tone, he had a coy smile on his face as well.

“Right. Sorry. Frickin’ close.”

“Close enough,” Flint chuckled.

As Lucas finished up the other two omelets and slid them on their rightful plates, the bros sat themselves and their omelets at the table to join Lucas and Flint. Despite their constant jabbing at one another, spirits were high, and for the first time in the last three years, Fuel felt a giant weight lift off of his chest. As mundane as it seemed, sitting at a table bantering with his bro and his family felt nothing less than a dream come true.

As he chatted with his bro and Flint, he noticed how unusually silent Lucas was. Every so often he’d look back at Lucas and notice him either picking at his food piece by piece, or he’d be gazing at Claus.

He could hardly blame him though, he’s probably trying to process all of this as reality too.

But then the two of them would occasionally meet each other’s glances. Fuel would smile and Lucas would immediately look away. Real fuckin’ awkward there dude.

Speaking of.

“So uh… I know we’re all having a good ol’ time and all, and I’d really hate to be that guy but… well...” Fuel dropped his utensils and slammed his fists down on the table, shaking the silverware, “are we all really just gonna ignore the fact that there was an ACTUAL APOCALYPSE?!”

The entire table became dead silent. He figured this would happen, but god dammit it really needed to get addressed. And hell, the apocalypse is a really good conversation starter too.

“What on Earth are you talking about?” Claus asked in bewilderment, “The apocalypse? What apocalypse??”

“Bro. You can’t be serious. You had to have seen it.”

“Didn’t see a thing.” Claus doubled down until he looked upwards with an inquisitive expression on his face, “I mean, I guess it really depends on when it happened. After all, I did end up spending a good chunk of my time being dea-”

“Out of commission, you mean,” Lucas loudly interrupted, “I think Claus might’ve just slept through the apocalypse is all. Not unusual for him, being Claus and all.”

Fuel decided to dismiss the shade on Claus and focus on the important facts, “So you saw the apocalypse then, right?”

Lucas held onto his arm, “Uh, yeah? I guess? Pretty much everyone saw it that wasn’t taking a power nap during it.” Lucas pursed his lips together as Claus squinted his eyes at him.

“What do you think caused that? I mean, it’s not like we got any warning, and now everything is back to what it was like three years ago and it’s so! Fucking! Weird!”

Lucas’s playful expression dropped, “Do… you not like how everything is now?”

Fuel dialed down and backed up, “Well, no, not exactly, it’s just-”

Lucas glanced to the side into empty space, “’Cause I dunno, I’m just counting my blessings and all. Tazmily’s back to normal, the chimeras and Pigmasks are gone, Claus is here… the only way this could be even better is if Mom came back as well-”

“Hold up, hold up, hold up,” Fuel waved his hands in front of him, “How did you know all of that?”

Lucas blinked incredulously, “Huh? Oh, well, Claus is here, and I’m not exactly blind so-”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. How did you know that stuff about Tazmily, the chimeras, the Pigmasks? You haven’t even left your house today, and I know that I haven’t been that specific with you,” Fuel squinted at Lucas with suspicion, “In fact, you and those other people ended up going down that elevator after the whole Porky thing,” Claus flinched at the name drop, “right before the apocalypse!”

Flint shook his head, “That’s enough from you kiddo.”

“Oh come on! Look, I’m not saying that you caused the apocalypse or anything, ‘cause that’d be really, really stupid, but like. Look. Dude. That’s really suspicious. Like what were you doing down there anyway? Were you really-”

“That’s enough!”

Lucas’s voice rang through the house, causing everyone to shut up. He clung onto the table, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes shut tight.

“I don’t. Know. What happened. I honestly, truly, really don’t. If you held me at gunpoint, I couldn’t tell you anything. All that I know is that…” Lucas let out a sigh, “It happened. It happened, and nothing can change that. Sometimes, you just… have to accept that you’ll never get the answers you want, and you just… have to move on knowing that.”

Fuel furiously bit his tongue in silence. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know why the world ended and was then reset, why Claus was missing and came back like that, and what those god forsaken yellow creatures that contaminated his dreams were. He wanted to know so that he could stop something like that from happening again. He hated the idea of being a bystander any longer. Just the few moments he had now spent with his bro, after three long years, gave him the push he needed to stand on his feet once again.

If something were to happen to Tazmily, if something were to happen to his bro, or anyone else he loved, he would not stand idly by.

“I...” Fuel clenched his fist and stood up from his seat, “I’m not gonna stand by this time. I want to help you guys.”

Claus looked up at him with wide eyes as Lucas looked at him with a deadpan expression, “Yeah, and you did a great job last time. You did an amazing job playing Star Trek or whatever, and I’m sure you did a fine job working part time at the bakery. You’ve got your business, and we’ve got ours-”

“Claus’s business is my business!” Fuel yelled, once again slamming his hands on the table, “I know I was a giant coward, I know I should’ve helped you, or at least gone out looking for him, but that was then, and this is now! I’m done being a bystander, I’m done being complacent while you’re out there busting ass, or while my bro was clearly suffering for years!” Fuel felt himself begin to cry, but he repressed the tears the best he could, “I’m sorry for being an awful friend, and for being an awful bro, but I’m here now, and I just… I just...”

Fuel hung his head low and muttered, “I just wanna help...”

Silence permeated throughout the house as Fuel choked back his sobs. Claus gazed at Fuel with his mouth agape, and Flint pursed his lips, unsure how to respond. Lucas’s expression remained dour as he glared at him.

“You can help by leaving.”

Fuel felt a giant knot in the back of his throat and felt every part of his body sink upon hearing those words. Still, he took them to heart.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He silently pushed in his chair, brought his dishes to the sink, and headed to the door. He paused as he looked back at the family, all of which were looking directly at him, but none of which stopped him. “Take care,” he said as he shut the door behind him.

Fuel let out a breath he felt like he was holding as he stood outside the door. He took a couple steps forward before he felt his knees buckle, and within a few seconds, he was sobbing on the ground.

For years, he had repressed the guilt he had felt, and in a single hour, he felt everything come back. The grief of losing Claus, the guilt he felt standing idly, the regret for not acting sooner, the fear that it could all happen again, and that there was nothing he could do about it; all of these anxieties overwhelmed him and once again, he felt helpless during a time when someone needed his help.

He couldn’t stop thinking about how sad Claus looked in there either. He could tell that Claus was trying so hard to repress his feelings too; Fuel saw past every single smile Claus gave him, he could see the pain in each and every single one, and the worst part was having no idea how to help him feel better. The worst part of all of this is knowing that he had no idea how to help his bro, the one person he used to know as well as himself.

Fuel was so aside in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door behind him creak open again, the footsteps approaching him, or the door closing shut.

“Hey.”

Fuel remained in his cowering position, knowing that it was too late to save his dignity at this point for his bro.

“What?” he asked curtly, immediately regretting taking that tone with his bro.

“Lucas won’t apologize, so I will. I’m sorry that he’s being an ass to you.”

Fuel looked back at his bro, who was standing behind him with his hands tucked inside of his jacket’s pockets.

“I don’t know what his deal is honestly, but I’m gonna be real. If the worst you did during those years was play some game and work at Caroline’s, then you’re probably like, one of the least offensive people in Tazmily,” Claus chuckled, “Not gonna pretend like I’ve seen everyone since I’ve left, but I’ve seen a few. Some people here turned into the absolute worst while I was gone, huh?”

Fuel smiled, “Some. Not everyone’s that bad. Except Richie, but that’s just ‘cause she’s always the worst all the time.”

Claus laughed at that, and it was music to Fuel’s ears, “Yeah, I doubt anything could really make Richie change. She’s stubborn as all hell.”

Fuel stood up and groaned, “Yeah, but at least I didn’t have to deal with her all the time. Angie, on the other hand...”

Claus tilted his head, “What’s wrong with Angie?”

“Nagged me all the time at work like she was my boss or somethin’. Stuff like, ‘Fuel, get the dog off the counter,’ or, ‘Fuel, the bread is burning,’ like c’mon, can’t expect me to do all the work!”

“Lemme guess. The dog was Boney?”

“Of course it was fucking Boney. It’s always Boney,” Fuel sighed, “You know, the only times I ever really got to see Lucas was when Boney terrorized the place and he had to come get him. Otherwise, felt like he just… didn’t exist.”

“His own damn fault for being so reclusive if you ask me. I told him all the time that he needs to start making friends on his own, and that I wouldn’t always be there to make them for him.” Claus scratched the back of his head, “Granted, I didn’t think that it’d ever be dramatic as this, but you know. That’s life.”

Silence hung over them once again, although this time, it was a more comforting, mutual silence that they shared. It was as if their bro vibes were finally starting to even out after all this time.

“So… how are you doing? Like, aside from that freak out and all, how have you been?” Fuel knew what had happened after he completely broke the ice last time, so he tried to approach Claus more delicately this time. He had no idea what Claus had been through after all, so it was better safe than sorry to not be as blunt as he normally would be around him.

“Uh, well. I’m alive. That’s already an improvement,” he gave Fuel a grin and a thumbs up. “In all seriousness, I know you’ve probably got a couple questions to ask about like… everything.”

Fuel scoffed, “That’s an understatement.”

“Yeah I know. So I just wanna say that… well...” Claus sighed, “You’ll know soon. Right now, the three of us really need to sort our shit out, but in due time, I’ll tell you everything.”

“Wait, really?”

“Well, yeah. You managed to put up with all of this bullshit now so. You know. You’re my bro. You deserve to know everything.”

“But Lucas-”

“Lucas is being an irrational baby right now. I have no idea why he’s so mad at you, but everything considered? He should be way more mad at me. Like, even if you burned down his house or whatever, he should still be throwing his tantrum at yours truly over you. So don’t take Lucas’s outbursts personally, he’ll get over it.”

Just hearing his bro’s words alleviated much of Fuel’s doubts, “I missed you so much bro...”

Claus smiled, “I missed you too. Tell you what, midnight tonight, I’ll meet you halfway to your house in the forest and tell you everything you wanna know, assuming you don’t pass out by then. You can’t tell your old man about this, since everyone else’ll probably freak if they see me now, especially looking like well… this,” he gestured towards his whole body, “so let’s keep the profile low, alright?”

“Yeah, right, alright bro,” Fuel smiled back, “I’m guessing you’ll let everyone know you’re here when everything’s calmed down?”

“Yep, you got it. ‘Til then, I’m gonna go terrorize Lucas until he stops being a baby about all of this. You go ahead and head on back, I’ll see you tonight bro,” Claus quickly pulled Fuel into a hug before pulling back and heading inside his house.

“Yeah bro...” Fuel smiled brightly as he put his hand on his shoulder where Claus one-arm hugged him, “You get me bro…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already have like the first ten chapters written for months now but i have literally no incentive to go back and write more of a fucking minion fanfiction so just have this mess

12:00 AM

Fuel was pacing next to a tree near the part of the Sunshine Forest that split into two paths, waiting for his bro to show up. So many things happened today, but above all else, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Questions swarmed his mind and the anxiety threatened to swallow him whole as he counted the seconds.

12:01 AM

What if he didn’t show up? What if he forgot? Clearly his family wanted to spend more time with him too, what if they didn’t let him leave in fear that he wouldn’t return again?

12:02 AM

What if this entire day was just a dream, and he had only now just woken up? Is he really to just stand here and wait for nothing? Was he a fool to believe that-

His thoughts were cut off with the distant sound of someone coughing violently. He looked towards the noise and saw that it was coming from the entrance of the forest. Could it be?

He walked briskly towards the sound and saw his bro on his knees hacking up a lung. Relieved that Claus had shown up at all, Fuel quickly ran back to his house to get some water. Once he had gotten a cup of water, he ran back to see his bro throwing up.

“Bro, bro,” Fuel called to him, out of breath from running back and forth. He knelt next to Claus, who looked at Fuel pitifully before ducking back down and throwing up again. Fuel rubbed his bro’s back as he tried to ease the pain and nausea, “Better out than in, I always say.”

Claus groaned, “God, shut the  _ fuck  _ up.”

Fuel laughed as he continued rubbing his bro’s back, “Feeling any better?”

Claus spit at the ground and looked back up to Fuel and weakly shrugged, “Felt worse.”

Fuel handed Claus the glass of water, which Claus took, gargled a bit and spit back out. Fuel slapped his shoulder, “Drink it, dumbass. I don’t need you dying after you just got back.”

Reluctantly, Claus took some sips of water, taking deep breaths all the while. The bros stayed in silence as the crickets filled the forest with gentle ambiance.

“So… unless this is the result of some bizarro disease that you got infected with over the last couple years, I take it that your lactose intolerant ass just drank like a gallon of milk,” Fuel mused.

“Close, had some pizza for dinner. Apparently Luc’ forgot I was allergic, but he seemed really happy to be making it for us and I dunno, I was in the mood for pizza.”

“God, you could’ve just told them, idiot. I’m sure Luc’ would’ve been happy to make whatever the fuck you wanted tonight.”

“Yeah, and I wanted pizza. At that moment. Definitely wouldn’t have pizza right now.”

“I’d hope not,” Fuel sighed as he stepped back and sat on the grass, “You’re such a disaster bro, I can’t believe I put up with your stupid ass for so long.”

Claus stayed silent. Fuel looked back at him and saw him looking in front of himself with a forlorn gaze. After a few moments, he shut his eye and replied, “I know.”

“...Bro?”

Claus opened his eye jerked his head in Fuel’s direction, “Huh?”

“Are you alright?” Fuel scooted him closer to Claus, “You look like you’re in a lot of pain. Like, not just from throwing up obviously but like, all day you’ve just… you’ve looked awful.”

Claus sighed and kept silent for a while before he spoke up again, “I promised that I’d tell you everything, but… I’ll be real. I  _ don’t  _ know everything. You probably know more than I do, honestly. But I still think you should know everything about me at least. As much as I wanna put all the crap I put up with and all the things I did behind me, you deserve to know.” Claus looked at his bro with the same pained expression that plagued his face, “Listen up bro, ‘cause I’m not gonna tell you all of this twice. Oh, and don’t you  _ dare  _ start pitying once I get into it, got it?”

Fuel scoffed, “Why would I pity you? I mean, I guess I can pity the fact that you can’t eat dairy without almost dying all the time, but-”

“And I can pity you for not being able to be within a couple miles of a peanut without dying yourself. Now shut up and listen.”

Fuel shut his mouth and gave Claus his attention.

“It all started when Mom died. You know this part. Some fucked up Drago killed her, I went off with a steak knife to kill it in revenge and never returned-”

“Yeah I see that part in my nightmares all the time as for a matter of fact, thanks for that.”

“Thanks for your input bro, didn’t ask. Anyway, on my way I came across that funky house that looks like a giant pink seashell. Turns out some ladies called the Magpsies were chilling in there, and when they found me, they decided to awaken this power in me called “PSI”. To make a long fuckin’ explanation short bro, it’s like… magic. Or somethin’.”

Fuel’s eyes widened, “Wait, really?! You’ve got magic, bro?!”

“Uh, yeah, somethin’ like that. So they taught me some… spells? Techniques? Moves? Hell if I know the term, but I learned some shit, but the biggest power that I learned that day was some PSI called PK Love-”

Fuel repressed a snicker, “Bro that sounds pretty homo.”

Claus glowered at Fuel, “Bro if you keep interrupting me, it’s gonna take days to get through this mess.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll shut up.”

Claus sighed, “ _ Anyway,  _ I learned that stuff and went on my way to kill the Drago. As I approached it, I thought the best thing for me to do to it was to just let PK Love rip on it immediately-” Claus stopped himself as he noticed Fuel’s bewildered express, “Forgot to mention, PK Love is like a giant explosion of magic. Basically. The name can be confusing, I know.

“So I held my right arm out, like this, and began charging that bitch, but right as I was about to unleash it,” Claus swung his arm down, “bastard tore my arm off clean.”

“Holy shit, really?!” Well that certainly explained the metal arm. Sort of. But that still left a lot of questions unanswered, “And you survived that?!”

Claus held his hand up, “I’m getting there. So there I was, bleeding out, still on my feet though. At that point, I realized that I didn’t stand a chance, and tried to escape. I managed to dodge a laser it aimed at me, but I ended up running behind it ‘cause I’m fucking stupid, sandwiching myself between the Drago and the cliff. Take a wild guess what happens next.”

“You… fell off the cliff?”

“Yep. One stomp and I was flung off the cliff. The moment I landed, I blacked out.”

“Bro,  _ how the fuck did you survive that _ ?”

“Getting there. So I don’t know how much time passed, but I eventually woke up in some lab. I’d wake up periodically, tied to this operating table, and the moment they noticed I was awake, they’d black me out again. Happened time and time again until I got this baby,” Claus gestured towards his metal right arm.

“That sounds freaky as  _ fuck  _ bro. Those were Pigmasks, right?”

“Yep. Doesn’t end there. Obviously,” Claus got up from his knees and sat next to Fuel, “See, their king found out that I had PSI, specifically PK Love, and he was all for that shit. He wanted me serving him so he could use that power, and he clearly didn’t care how, at least at first,” Claus tugged down the collar of his jacket to reveal a light blue shock collar strapped around his neck, “I was a pretty rebellious kid, obviously, and that really pissed off his majesty, so they stuck this thing on me and would shock me anytime I disobeyed his orders.”

Fuel felt his heart sink upon seeing the collar. To abuse his bro like that was beyond horrific. And with how rebellious Claus was? He could only imagine how much pain he was in.

“I did everything in my power to fight it. I tried fighting them back with my PSI, got shocked. I tried to escape, got shocked. Tried to reason with them, ask if I could at least send a letter to my family and friends to tell them that I’m alive, got shocked. At that point, I realized that they hardly saw me as human. The moment they put this thing on me was the moment I was something less than human. I was a chimera, a toy for his majesty to play with. Eventually, I just accepted that this is the person I was now. I was nothing more than a slave to him, and as long as he was happy, I would have to be happy as well.”

Fuel was speechless.

“Even after I began obeying all of his orders, after I began training in the army, serving as his personal slave, all that junk, I’d still get shocked from time to time. Most of the time I’d get shocked from making stupid mistakes, but sometimes I’d get shocked for the hell of it. There were times I was woken up with shocks too, probably ‘cause he got careless and bumped the remote in his own sleep as well. It really didn’t matter what I did, I was stuck. Trapped,” Claus glanced at Fuel with sorry eyes, “If you’re wondering why I didn’t say a word to you or anyone else since I left, that’d be why, by the way.”

“I… see...”

Claus looked back at the space in front of him, “Eventually, his majesty demanded that I go pull the needles. Now these needles… I really don’t know anything about them. But whatever they were, they held some massive fuckin’ power. Just by touching one, I can feel that power, and whatever it is, I could see why he wanted it so badly,” Claus lowered his head and shut his eye, “’Course, it’s never as easy as just doing what he wants. See, apparently the only people who can pull those needles are the ones with PK Love, which is apparently super rare. So he sent me to pull the needle in Osohe, and even though I had PK Love, the thing wouldn’t budge. He thought I was fluking, or rebelling again, and shocked me over and over again, thinking that all I needed was motivation to pull it, but then I collapsed, and that’s when things went from bad to worse.

“Apparently, unlike other PSI, PK Love synchronizes with your heart and your mind, whereas most PSI just works using your head. If my heart and mind aren’t in the same place, then it just won’t work. When I faced the Drago, even though I was too slow with it, both my heart and mind were in the same place; I wanted to avenge mom, so PK Love worked for me then. But when I was forced to pull the needle? As much as my mind understood it’s what I needed to do, my heart refused to waver. My heart knew that whatever was under that needle would cause a catastrophe if placed in the wrong hands, and it refused to let me use my power to let that happen.

“His highness refused to accept that as an answer. The days after my failure were… they were…” Claus drew in a shaky breath, “Torture. That’s all I’ll say. They were torture. Torture that took everything I had left, including this eye,” Claus feebly pointed at his eyepatch, “Last thing I remember from those days was being forced onto the operating table again, with no warning, and a helmet being placed on my head. Everything after that is a blank,” Claus sighed again, “Well… not everything. I do remember one thing. My last memory before today, in fact.”

Fuel waited patiently with bated breath as he saw Claus grip the blades on grass beneath him tightly, “At some point I heard… I heard Mom. She was calling for me, desperately, begging me to remember who I was, or something. Her cries got louder, and eventually, I slowly began to wake up. I gained control of a body that was moving on its own, I found myself struggling with it to stop what it was doing. And then I looked up,” Claus shut his eyes even tighter, “Lucas was there, and so was Dad, Boney, and some other people. But they were all on the ground. Not moving. And Lucas, he was… his body… he...” Claus’s voice grew shakier, “Covered in scars, scrapes, bruises, and blood. All while I faced him. With a sword and PSI aimed directly at him,” Claus gripped onto his head with his metal hand.

“I didn’t know what to do. I had no idea what was happening, and yet… I...” Claus gulped, “I had to end it somehow. I didn’t want to keep hurting him, and I wanted to stop hurting myself, so I… I...” Claus turned his head away from Fuel.

“I killed myself.”

Fuel froze in his place, “But… but how-”

“I don’t know. I have no idea how I’m alive, and I’m gonna be real, I have no clue what’s going on,” Claus opened his eye and looked back at his bro, “I know I promised you everything, but I don’t even know everything. All I know is that I definitely, absolutely died.”

Fuel stayed silent.

Claus gave him a bitter smile and stretched his arms, “So uh… yeah. That’s that. That’s my sad backstory. You can cry now if you wanna-”

Claus was interrupted with Fuel wrapped his arms around him in a tight bro hug, “I’m so, so sorry bro. I shouldn’t have been idle, I should’ve-”

“Hey,” Claus pushed Fuel far enough away so that they could look each other in the eye, “if you being idle lead you to being safe from all that, then that’s all I could ever ask for you.” He playfully slapped Fuel on the shoulder, “At least  _ you’re _ still in one piece.”

“Bro, but you-”

“And what the hell did I say about this pity bullshit, bro? You’re not pitying me, are you?” Claus grinned at Fuel, “Stop blaming yourself for shit that isn’t your fault. I was an idiot kid who got what was coming. It’s that simple.”

Fuel violently shook his head, “Don’t you  _ dare _ say you deserved that! Yeah, you were an idiot, but no idiot deserves  _ that _ !”

“Doesn’t matter if I deserved it. It happened ‘cause I was an idiot who ran towards my own death. Even if I wasn’t found by the Pigmasks, I probably would’ve just rotted at the bottom of that cliff anyway.”

“Don’t say things like that!” Fuel cried, “Just...”

Fuel trailed off and there was a tense silence between the bros. Even the crickets seemed to be quieter now, as if they were listening in on the conversation between them as well.

Claus gave yet another sigh, “I’m sorry bro. I didn’t mean to upset you. I knew all of this would be hard for you to hear, and yet, I didn’t want to keep anything from you. I didn’t wanna strain anything else by keeping secrets.”

“It’s… fine bro. It’s fine, I guess. I mean, you’re right. I was probably gonna keep prying anyway, honestly so… you know.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

The silence continued to permeate between them. Fuel stood up and lent Claus a hand, which Claus readily took.

“So uh… feeling less nauseous?”

“I dunno dude, I was feeling kinda better until I said all that,” Claus laughed bitterly, “But I’m just glad it’s out. Better out than in, right?”

Fuel grinned, “Yeah bro, better out than in.”

The bros briefly hugged each once more and then parted.

“You should probably head home now. God knows what your family’s gonna think if they find you missing in the morning,” Fuel said.

“Yeah, yeah, you better head home and get some sleep so you can actually swing an ax to a tree without almost chopping your legs off,” Claus chided.

“Bold of you to assume I’ll be sleeping tonight.”

Claus slugged Fuel in the shoulder with his human arm, “Go to bed loser. Have a good night.”

Fuel rubbed his now sore shoulder, “You too bro. See you tomorrow.”

And so, the bros went their separate ways, with Claus heading towards the south of the forest and Fuel heading up north to his home. Fuel used the walk home to try and recollect his thoughts after everything he was told, but he found that the more he thought on it, the more öhis mind became jumbled with a whole slew of emotions.

_ Fuck it, let’s hope I can get some sleep tonight. _

He was almost at his house’s door when his hopes for sleep were immediately dashed with the sound of distant chanting towards the south.

“ _ Ooga booga ooga booga ooga ooga ooga booga-” _

He immediately recognized the ungodly chanting as the same chants that had contaminated his dream the night prior. As much as he really wanted nothing to do with the yellow creatures that seemed to enjoy tormenting him, he rushed down south towards the chanting, knowing that his bro was down there as well.

Sure enough, after running blindly through the dark forest, his worst nightmare was brought to reality. As if they had always been there, an entire horde of the yellow bastards swarmed through the forest, chanting their satanic chant. In the middle of them was his bro, who had flown up into a tree. However, the creatures pined after him. One of the creatures took an ax out of its overalls and began chopping down the tree, much to the bastards’ glee.

_ How the fuck did they fit that- Ah, there isn’t time to think about that! I’ve gotta help him! _

“Bro!” Fuel called over the creatures, but they ignored him as his bro listened, “This way!”

Claus gritted his teeth and leaped off of the tree as it fell down, letting his wings catch the air and allowing him to soar through the treetops in the northern path. Fuel ran alongside him as the creatures changed their course and began their pursuit. Fuel called out to him, “Bro what the fuck-”

“I don’t know, this bullshit is new!”

They continued outrunning the creatures along the northern path when they noticed an enormous shadow fly over them and settle itself in the sky; it was a giant airship, but it hardly resembled that of the Pigmasks. Even in the darkness of the night, they could see the obnoxious yellow paint and the word immodestly slapped across the side:

**Minions™**

From the bottom and sides of the ship emerged several mechanical claws, all of which aimed to pluck Claus from the air, as if he were nothing more than a toy in a claw machine. He deftly dodged most of them, and when one managed to take hold of his right wing, he quickly shifted his mechanical arm into an arm cannon and successfully blasted the claw away. This caused him to lose his balance midair, so he turned his aerial course towards the ground and landed next to Fuel, running alongside him.

“Okay, new plan-”

“We didn’t even have a plan!”

“New plan!” Claus yelled over his bro in desperation, “We fly down south and meet with Lucas, and then-”

Claus was interrupted mid-sentence when he was seemingly shocked from nowhere. He let out a piercing scream and stopped in his tracks immediately. Fuel, who had kept running, went back to Claus to pull him forward.

“Bro you can’t stop we’ve gotta- AAAAAUUGH!” Fuel felt the same shocking sensation and it felt as if every part of his body was on fire in a single moment. He immediately let go as Claus fell to his knees, writhing and gasping in pain.

Fuel looked up to see the horde of Minions surrounding them, their chanting being almost as ear-bleeding as it was in his dream. He snapped a branch off of a nearby tree and desperately tried to swat them away, but it only served to provoke them further, and they soon began dog-piling on the bros.

Fuel tried to cover his bro with his own body from the Minions, but the moment his body contacted his bro's, he felt the same agonizing shock all over again. As he recoiled away, a sea of Minions pushed him away from his bro as he noticed the airship’s claws descending again, aimed towards his bro.

“Bro!! Get up, bro!!” Fuel cried, reaching his arm out to him as he got trampled on by the swarming Minions.

However, Claus had long since collapsed from pain. The airship’s claws effortlessly snatched and dragged him into the ship, the Minions now cheering amidst their chants.

“Bro!!!”

His cries were in vain however. The Minions, satisfied with their work, ascended into their ships using their  **Minion Hover Boards™** , chanting the same chant and cheering the same cheer. They paid no mind to the bro that was left behind, and as quickly as they had arrived, the ship zipped away through the sky in a flash.

Fuel was left alone on the ground, bruised, shamed, but most of all, broless. He tried to get up, but the pain was too great, and with no energy to spare, he collapsed on the ground of the forest.

As consciousness slipped away from him, he could only think about how he failed his bro.

When Fuel next woke, he was in his bed back in his house. For a moment, he wondered if the previous day had just been a really fucked dream, but the second he tried to sit up to rub the blur from his eyes, he felt a sharp pain sting throughout his whole body.

_ Yup, that wasn’t a dream. _

“Careful there, sport. You might not wanna be moving today,” he recognized the voice of his dad. Fuel turned towards him and tried to look at him, blinking the blurriness of the morning away.

“Dad… what happened?”

“You tell me. I woke up to the rooster crowin’ and you weren’t there. Went out to see you lyin’ down in the forest all beat up, and the rest is history,” Lighter shook his head, “The hell were you doin’ out there so late anyway? I get that the forest is safer now, but you coulda at least left a note.”

Despite the constant aching in his body, Fuel lifted his arm to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes, “I wasn’t expecting to be out there for so long. I was…” he briefly remembered that no one else in Tazmily knew that Claus had come back, and that it was meant to be a secret.

Fuel’s heart sank, remembering his brief reunion with his bro, only to be torn away so cruelly by the bastards in yellow. Remembering this made him want to get up now and search for him, but every time he moved any part of his body, he was stricken with pain all over again. He really wanted to tell his dad, considering he  _ did  _ just get kidnapped, so if there were any situation that justified breaking that promise, now would definitely be the time to tell, but at the same time, he didn’t want to upset Lucas anymore than he would have to-

_ Oh god, Lucas! How the hell am I supposed to tell Lucas? Sorry, but your brother who just got back from being kidnapped and tortured for three years just got kidnapped again, my bad. He’s gonna be so upset- _

“You were what now?” Lighter interrupted his thoughts, reminding him that he just let that sentence trail.

“I-I was just on a walk. You know. ‘Cause the forest is back and all and I wanted to.”

His father’s less-than amused expression told him that he didn’t believe a word he just said. Fuel, being the conniving little scamp he was, figured that he could at least get away with telling a half-truth instead, “Okay, okay, fine. I saw more of those yellow guys running around the forest last night and wanted to check it out.”

Lighter placed his face in his palm, “What is it with these yellow guys and you?”

“They’re real Dad, I swear! They came out of this giant airship that said  **Minions™** , and just… just trampled over everything!” Fuel bit his tongue over the rest of the story.

Thankfully, Lighter seemed to believe his rendition of the story, “Eh, I’ve definitely heard weirder, so even if I don’t wanna believe that nonsense, I guess I have no choice now. At least that’d explain all the torn up bushes, and there was also a tree that looked like it had gotten chopped down too.” He looked back at Fuel, “I take it that they trampled over you as well.”

“Yeah, tried to make a run for it, but...”

“Yeah. I definitely noticed. Anyway, you get some rest now. Normally I’d ask for your help in cutting wood, since the winter’s about a month away it seems, but you’re in no condition to be doing… well… anything, really. I’ll go get you some more water and then I’ll be out in Tazmily to see if I can get a volunteer for today, and hopefully convince some people to help me look into the uh… Minion invasion. If you need anything, I’ll be back in a bit and you can just holler down the window.”

As Lighter walked to the door, Fuel called out, “Wait!”

Lighter turned around, “Need somethin’ already? Don’t worry, I’ll bring you back some lunch. And yes, it is that late in the day.”

Fuel fervently shook his head, “No, no, I… I need to talk to Lucas!”

Lighter’s face contorted in confusion, “Lucas? What for?”

_ Shit, shit come up with something quick. _

“Well… you know how I went over to his house yesterday? Well, we actually started kicking it off pretty well,” Fuel inwardly grimaced, thinking about how coldly Lucas had treated him, “so he lent me this… thing. And I forgot to give it back. So I need to see him-”

“Well if you just need to give somethin’ back, I can be your messenger,” Lighter said. He then began to look around Fuel’s room, “So what is it, anyway?”

“I-it’s, uh...” Fuel began sweating, “See, actually, he also promised to come over today too. Yeah! I asked if he wanted to come over today, but I doubt he remembered ‘cause of all the stuff that happened yesterday, so uh… could you maybe remind him to come over while you’re out, Dad? Tell him that I have that really important thing, and that he needs to come over to get it since I’m stuck here.”

“Al…right,” Lighter didn’t seem very convinced, “Consider it done kiddo. Just what the hell did he lend to you anyway?”

Fuel gave a mischievous grin, “That’s for me and him to know, pops.”

His dad gave him an odd look and turned away. As his dad left, Fuel gave out a heavy sigh and rested his head against his palms.

“Lucas is gonna be so upset.”


End file.
